Forum:Wer ist Arne Heller?
Wer ist denn bitte Arne Heller? Welche herausragenden öffentlichen Ämter bekleidet der denn? 85.176.161.168 10:26, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Das ist doch dieser Zirkusdirektor, bekannt aus Hörfunk, Film und Fernsehen. Kennen Sie den nicht? Ich wußte gar nicht, dass der promoviert ist. Peter Paul Rübe 88.16.177.64 12:45, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________ Geht es um öffentliche Ämter? PlagiatorWatch 10:40, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Dachte es geht grundsätzlich um "wichtige" Personen, nicht um irgendwelche Rechtsanwälte... 85.176.161.168 10:44, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) --- : Meiner Ansicht nach geht es hier um wissenschaftliche Werke und wohl nicht um die Frage, wie "wichtig" Personen sind. Ausserdem finde ich, dass es fair und sachlicher ist, solche Kriterien wie "Wichtigkeit" etc. bei der Prüfung von Texten nicht mit einzubeziehen. : PlagiatorWatch 11:03, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : ---------------------- "Er ist Dozent für International Law an der Frankfurt School of Finance & Management an der Immanuel-Kant Universität zu Kaliningrad sowie geschäfsführender Direktor der German American Trade Association (New York)". (siehe hier) Ausserdem hat er wohl eine Habilitation eingereicht, d.h. will die universitäre Lehrbefugnis und könnte bald selbst Doktoranden betreuen. Mir geht es hauptsächlich um die Wissenschaft und ihre Integrität als gesellschaftliche Kraft Gruss --Hindemith 10:50, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) _________ Aber da hält er ja allenfalls einmal im Jahr einen Vortrag?! Und die German American Trade Association dürfte doch eher ein Verein sein, der gerade mal die Gründungsvoraussetzungen erfüllt (Mindestzahl an Gründungsmitgliedern). Reines Akquiseinstrument, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Mit der Habil habe ich im Netz nichts gefunden?! 85.176.161.168 11:00, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Dazu steht morgen bestimmt noch was in der Zeitung. Dr. Arne Heller wurde von einem Insider mit sehr detailliertem Wissen aus den Vorgängen an der Jur.Fak. der Universität Hamburg hier bei uns im Forum "abgesetzt". Aufgrund der Namensnennung und der Details wurde der Beitrag entfernt, aber wir sind ihm im Hintergrund nachgegangen. Und nun hat sich ja alles bestätigt. Definiere "wichtig". War/ist Gert Postels wichtig? Dr. Arne Heller hat Ambitionen gezeigt, die deutsche Hochschullandschaft durch seine wissenschaftlichen Beiträge zu bereichern, indem er sich an der gleichen Universität habilitieren lassen wollte, die ihn schon promoviert hatte. Dann würde er sich an einer Privatuniversität vor Studenten stellen und ggf. viele weitere kleine "Dr. Arne Hellers" in die Gesellschaft entlassen. Für mich persönlich, das ist nur meine persönliche Meinung, ist jeder Hochstapler "wichtig", egal wie "unwichtig" er sich fühlt nach Veröffentlichung seiner Dissertation und NACHDEM er die höchste (!) akademische Auszeichnung, die man in Deutschland überhaupt nur erlangen kann, verliehen bekommen hat. Wenn einer mit schlammigen Schuhen auf einer Wandertour kurz irgendwo durch ein Haus rennt und dann seine Tour fortsetzt, kommen ihm die drei Meter Teppich, über die er gelaufen ist, vielleicht nicht so wichtig vor. Aus der Perspektive desjenigen aber, durch dessen Wohnzimmer derjenige gerannt ist, und haufenweise Dreck und Schlamm über den Teppich gezogen hat, ist das schon ein Ereignis. Und er kann den Rest des Tages putzen. So ähnlich ist es auch mit manchen Rechtsanwälten und der Wissenschaft. Sprüche wie "die Dissertation war mir gar nicht so wichtig" verfangen hinterher nicht sonderlich. "Das Wohnzimmer, durch das ich gerannt bin, war mir völlig egal". Oder "der Teppich sah eh ganz schlimm aus" dienen nicht wirklich der Beschwichtigung des Bewohners. Ein Blick in den Server der DNB zeigt genau dieses Bild: Es gibt eine einzige Veröffentlichugn bei vielen dieser "Wanderer". Sie diente allein zum abkürzen bzw. Füße abstreifen. Das geschieht mit öffentlichen Konsequenzen, man trägt den DR selbsverständlich im Ausweis, auf allen Karten, meldet sich so am Telefon, Briefkopf, Wahlplakate, Kanzleiwebseite. Aber sobald einer sagt "ähh.. moment mal.. mein Teppich..." - da will es keiner gewesen sein. Ach, ganz arme Mäuse. Aus Versehen passiert. Das war nicht ernst gemeint. Wer sind Sie denn überhaupt? Haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun, als in anderer Leute Wäsche zu wühlen usw. Das geht aber so nicht. Wer öffentliche Werke nutzt, um sich Ruhm und Anerkennung und Vorteile zu verschaffen, muss in selbstverständlicher Weise zu diesem öffentlichen Werk und der Rezeption stehen. Gewinne privatisieren, Schulden verstaatlichen? Ruhm und Lob für ein Gebäude gern annehmen aber sich Kritik verbitten und es nicht gewesen sein, wenn es einstürzt? Theater-, Film-, Buch- und Musikkritik bitte nur noch nicht-öffentlich, im direkten Austausch mit dem Verfasser, wenn öffentlich, dann nur unter Nennung des Namens und der Anschrift des Kritikers? Ich glaube nicht. Wie gesagt, das ist meine persönliche Auffassung. Nicht jeder sieht das so. Martin Klicken 11:10, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Also, die Person selbst ist mir auch nicht wichtig. Aber vor dem Hintergrund der Frage, ob ich die Dissertation öffentlich kritisieren darf, stelle ich fest: Wer sich selbst so wichtig nimmt, dass er diese Dissertation veröffentlicht hat, der muss auch in Kauf nehmen, dass andere ihm zumuten, dass er die zugehörige Kritik (zur Dissertation!), ebenfalls öffentlich vorgetragen, gut aushalten kann. Und im Wiki geschieht ja genau das. Analyse bzw. kritische Auseinandersetzung mit solchen veröffentlichten Werken. Martin Klicken 11:28, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::So ist es - und es ist richtig so! Allerdings wäre es nur konsequent (und eigentlich sogar zwingend), dann auch den bereits stark erhärteten und dokumentierten Fall Mw aus seiner Initialenanonymität zu holen oder aber transparenterweise dort die Gründe anzugeben, warum das bisher nicht geschehen ist. Derartige Inkonsequenzen unterminieren die Glaubwürdigkeit mehr als parteipolitisch motivierte Anwürfe. Denn wenn "Prominenz" oder "Person des öffentlichen Lebens" bei wissenschaftlichen Publikationen keine Kriterien sein sollen (dürfen!), dann sollte Nichtprominenz auch kein Argument sein und somit prinzipiell jeder Plagiator hier aufzutauchen können (selbst wenn's die supernette Ärztin, den freundlichen Anwalt um die Ecke oder den ehemaligen TV-Mitarbeiter betrifft). Als Kritierien kommen insofern einzig in Frage: Person hat für eine erfolgreiche Promotion a) eine Diss. verfasst veröffentlicht und b) in dieser Diss. nachweislich plagiiert. Oder aber es müssten wie bei Wikipedia "Relevanzkriterien" formuliert werden - doch das wäre sehr viel zweilfelhafter und kritikwürdiger als wenn sich hier alle Mitwirkenden nur noch Arbeiten von FDP-Politikern vornehmen würden (oder sich auch zukünftig niemand näher etwa für diese atemberaubende Leistung interessieren sollte ...) -- 213.102.94.100 17:03, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hört sich echt spießig an, mit dem Teppich... Ich werde dann mal morgen die Zeitung lesen. Welche denn? Erinnert mich ein wenig an meine ersten Bücher, die ich gelesen habe: Geheimnis um ... von Enid Blyton. Geheimnis um Arne Heller. 28. Aug. 2011, 13:20 85.176.161.168 :Ja, das mag spießig klingen. Wenn es einen Gegenstand betrifft, der einem selbst wichtig ist, kann es sich plötzlich ganz anders anfühlen. Das ist nicht "Geheimnis um..." :) aber bis zum Erreichen einer gewissen Schwelle soll das Wiki meines Erachtens kein Ort für Gerüchte und Erzählungen unter der Hand sein. Also konnten wir hier bis heute früh aus Gründen der Seriosität sowieso nichts fabulieren. Und wenn sich morgen bei ZEIT Online jemand mit seinem echten Namen dafür hergibt, die recherchierten und verifizierten Vorgänge "um Dr. Arne Heller" mal darzustellen, dann ist das bestimmt besser, als wenn wir jetzt hier aus dem zitieren, was wir um zwei Ecken gehört haben. Grüße Martin Klicken 11:28, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Im Beitrag von Hindemith fiel mir das folgende Zitat ganz besonders auf: "Er ist Dozent für International Law an der Frankfurt School of Finance & Management an der Immanuel-Kant Universität zu Kaliningrad sowie geschäfsführender Direktor der German American Trade Association (New York)" Quelle: http://www.wpg-wirtschaftsrat.de/heller.html Merkwürdig! Ich hatte gedacht, dass man seine berufliche Visitenkarte im Internet so gut wie möglich gestaltet, zumindest keine Fehler "reinhaut" bzw. einfach noch einmal liest und Fehler korrigiert. Auf h ttp://bgh-partner.de/heller.html ist der Satz ebenfalls zu finden. (Btw: Warum wurde der Link auf bgh-partner, wenn man ihn korrekt wiedergibt, vom Spam-Schutz von wikia.com geblockt?) Ich weiß, man darf eigentlich keine Schlussfolgerungen daraus ziehen, aber ein bisschen wild fabulieren darf man ja. Bedeutet der Zustand der Visitenkarte folgendes: a) demjenigen ist Qualität ziemlich egal? a) so jemand ist ziemlich uneitel? c) kümmert sich um andere Sachen (Hochschulkarriere)? d) dass die Erwartungen nicht gerade hoch sein dürfen, z.B. wenn man die Dissertation liest? PlagiatorWatch 12:06, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Eine ip aus HH diskutiert und bekommt lauter hoch intelligente Kommentare. Es tut mir wirklich leid was hier mit ihnen gemacht wird. VroniPlag ist in einen Konflikt an der Uni Hamburg einbezogen worden und soll diesen durch Vorwürfe und die damit einhergehende Pressearbeit klären. Jeder Beteiligte sollte sich die Frage stellen, weshalb wohl eine Universität bei einem Plagiatsfall mit einer nicht-öffentlichen Person den Namen des Beschuldigten nicht nennt. --80.187.106.0 12:49, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Diese Frage stellt sich sicher jeder. Und jeder wird zu einem Schluss für sich kommen. Meinen können Sie weiter oben ausführlich dargelegt nachvollziehen, wenn Sie möchten. VroniPlag ist nicht vorrangig in einen Konflikt an der Uni Hamburg einbezogen worden. Vorrangig hat VroniPlag die Dissertation des Dr. Arne Heller untersucht. Das war aus mir nicht erfindlichen Gründen der Uni Hamburg nicht möglich. Warum die dazu nicht in der Lage sind, ist aber eine Frage, die sich die Beteiligten an der Jur.Fak. in Hamburg stellen müssen, nicht wir hier. Die Arbeit hier hat wunderbar funktioniert und kann unabhängig davon betrachtet werden, aus welchen Gründen sie welcher in Schwierigkeiten befindlichen Uni hilft oder nicht. Und die Arbeit der Presse ist ebenso von der Arbeit im Wiki getrennt zu betrachten. Martin Klicken 13:10, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Sie scheinen sich ja mit dem Fall schon gut auszukennen. Die Sache mit der IP ist Ihnen auch wichtig. Ihre zeigt nicht an, von wo Sie schreiben. Nunja. Darf ich raten? Sind Ihre Initialen M.P. oder A.H.? Gruß Martin Klicken 13:12, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Sagt das Pseudonym zu der IP: Wer bist Du? Sicher bin ich nicht AH, ich zähle einfach 1 und 1 zusammen. Der Fall und die Prüfung auf VroniPlag sind ein Skandal. Das Plagiat wird doch in HH bereits geprüft oder es hätte ein anonymer Hinweis ausgereicht. Hier ging es dem Forumsschreiber um die negative Presse und diese lässt sich nur mit einer öffentlichen Prüfung bei VroniPlag erreichen. Dazu wurde VroniPlag missbraucht und hat bereitwillig mitgemacht. Es ging somit nie um die Prüfung der Dissertation als solches. 80.187.106.68 18:26, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Da haben Sie recht. Ein anonymer Hinweis hätte sicherlich ausgereicht. Fragt sich nur, wofür. Martin Klicken 18:32, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Lieber 80.187.106.68, das schoene an Vroniplag ist, dass hier Dissertationen untersucht werden, nicht mehr und nicht weniger: entweder man findet Plagiate, oder eben nicht. Die Dokumentation ist unabhaengig von den Beweggruenden der Tippgeber -- daher kann Vroniplag gar nicht missbraucht werden, sie konstruieren da was. Hindemith 21:28, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::1 und 1 sind 2. Und die Uni Hamburg prüft die Arbeit von Heller, weil sie ihn nicht habilitieren will. Und das ist der Skandal. ::::85.176.161.168 20:43, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, einen Skandal ausser dem Plagiieren kann ich so nicht erkenne. Wie es momentan mit der Dissertation aussieht, ist das aber auch verständlich, dass sie ihn nicht habilitieren will. Ich vermute, keine einzige Uni würde wollen. ::::::PlagiatorWatch 06:38, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Kann doch nicht sein, dass eine Plagiatsprüfung angestellt wird, weil man sich intern nicht mehr einig ist, ob die Habil durchgeht oder nicht. Das hätte man dann zu gegebener Zeit machen müssen. Und das war 1998 als die Diss eingereicht wurde. ::::::85.176.149.209 07:00, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::------ ::::::Nur weil die Uni 1998 die Plagiate nicht entdeckt hat, ist sie ja nicht die Verursacherin des Problems Plagiate. Die Uni wird wahrscheinlich erst jetzt noch einmal einen Blick auf die Diss. geworfen haben, eventuell weil irgendetwas mit der Habilitation nicht in Ordnung war. Also wie gesagt, der Haupt-Skandal sind die Plagiate. Meinetwegen ist es auch ein weiter Skandal, dass den Prüfern im Jahre 1998 die Plagiate nicht aufgefallen sind. ::::::PlagiatorWatch 07:37, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::::-AH hätte nie auf der Home veröffentlicht werden dürfen, jetzt hat man das Ergebnis.80.187.107.40 17:14, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC)--------------- Schwarmintelligenz ;) Dann müsste es wohl heißen, "Geheimnis um die Uni Hamburg"? Oder "Geheimnis um den den unbekannten Namen"? Oder Geheimnis um 80.187.106.0? 85.176.161.168 12:57, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Die Energie die von den Delinquenten im vorliegenden Fall zur Unterwanderung der Strukturen in Hamburg entfesselt wurde, hat offensichtlich die Beteiligten überrascht, so erkläre ich mir das persönlich. Es scheint, dass manche sich so in die Enge gedrängt gefühlt haben, dass sie nur noch die Lösung sahen, durch einen anonymen Hinweis auf die Vorgänge aufmerksam zu machen. In dem Zusammenhang kann man diskutieren, wem es eigentlich hilft, wenn die Erteilung öffentlicher akademischer Ehren und Lehrberechtigungen unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit und unter Verschwiegenheitssiegeln zu geschehen haben. Jemand, der dreist genug mit guten Beziehungen zu befreundeten mitgebrachten Gutachtern vorgeht, könnte, rein theoretisch gesprochen, bei Schwächen in der jeweiligen Verfahrensvorschrift so seine eigene Habilitation lancieren, ohne dass die Fakultät dem etwas entgegenzusetzen hätte. Sie könnte/dürfte das nicht einmal öffentlich ansprechen! Aber das nur am Rande bemerkt. Martin Klicken 13:14, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :------------ :"Geheimnis um in die Enge gedrängte"? Geheimnis um "Verschwiegenheit"? "Geheimnis um mitgebrachte Gutachter" - ganz schön kryptisch. :85.176.161.168 14:02, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : :Nur mal so am Rande: : :Die Uni Hamburg äussert sich prinzipiell nicht zu internen Angelegenheiten. Ich habe mir auf deren Server mehrfach die Augen wund gesucht, um irgendeine Info zum Promotionsskandal, zu Uwe Brinkmann oder einer anderen Titelkaufposse zu finden, in die die Uni auch verwickelt war. Nix, nada, niente.... : :Es wird dort zwar einiges geregelt, aber hinter verschlossenen Türen. Zu Brinkmann also kein Wort, aber kurz darauf eine völlige neue Promotionsordnung für den FB Jura. Offenbar kann man in diese Wagenburg nur von aussen reinschiessen. 84.142.163.51 18:56, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : :Die haben auch kein Interesse an Negativschlagzeilen. Sieht ja auch nicht gut aus. Wenn man da einfach seine Prüfer mitbringt und dann habilitiert wird. :85.176.161.168 20:43, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Kann mich den gestrigen Beiträgen von 11:10 und 17:03 nur anschließen: Der neueste Plagiatsverdacht hat insofern etwas mit öffentlichem Interesse zu tun, als der Verdächtige plant, die Hochschullehrerlaufbahn einzuschlagen - sollte der Plagiatsverdacht sich erhärten,wäre damit schlimmeres (die geplante Laufbahn) verhindert! Dieser Gruppe der extrem Strebsamen sollte man aber auch MW zuordnen. Auch wenn Vroniplag momentan eher als Initiator/Katalysator fungiert - die Demaskierung wäre auch dort essentiell! 08:48, 29. Aug. 2011 91.6.214.115 Ist nun die Dissertation von A.H. öffentlich oder nicht? Falls sie öffentlich ist, dann darf sich wohl jeder zum Inhalt äußern, wie zum Inhalt anderer veröffentlicher Bücher auch. PlagiatorWatch 10:40, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- A.H. hat seine Dissertation ver-öffentlicht, ja ver-öffentlichen müssen, er stellt berufliche Informationen internet-öffentlich dar und verwendet dabei internet-öffentlich seinen Dr.-Grad vor dem Namen. Juristen mögen beurteilen, ob auf A.H. eine juristisch relevante Einordnung in der Art von "Person des öffentlichen Lebens" (o.ä.) zutrifft, ich denke eher nicht (das wird ähnlich sein wie bei Vroni Saß). Das erscheint mir aber auch gänzlich irrelevant - bei diesem Begriff geht es um den Schutz von Informationen aus der Privatsphäre. Eine veröffentlichte Dissertation wird wohl kaum der Privatsphäre zuzurechnen sein, und ein öffentlich getragener Dr.-Grad ist auch kein verschärftes Anzeichen für einen Anspruch auf Privatsphäre bei diesem speziellen Thema (andere Bereiche der Privatsphäre bleiben davon unberührt!). Mir ist deshalb nicht nachvollziehbar, welche Rolle das Thema bei der Frage spielen sollte, ob die ver-öffentlichten Dissertationen dieser Personen hier unter die Lupe genommen werden und im Falle von zahlreichen auffälligen Textparallelen, welche Plagiatseinschätzungen sehr gerechtfertigt erscheinen lassen, diese Plagisatseinschätzungen nebst deren Einschätzungsgrundlage bei VroniPlag internet-öffentlich dokumentiert werden. Wer einen Gedichtband mit Sonetten veröffentlicht, muss sich gefallen lassen, wenn Rezensenten befinden, dass der Dichter offenbar (weil überprüfbar) nicht in der Lage ist, Sonette zu komponieren; und das ganz unabhängig von deren Inhalt. Auch das wäre eine kritische Auseinandersetzung mit dem Werk des Dichters. H.v.Mythenmetz 11:11, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Maßstäbe guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis Die Maßstäbe für gute wissenschaftliche Praxis wurden und werden – wen wird es wundern – in der wissenschaftlichen Praxis entwickelt. In der wissenschaftlichen Auseinandersetzung entscheidet sich, was gute und was schlechte wissenschaftliche Praxis ist. Diese wissenschaftliche Auseinandersetzung endet nicht an Fakultäts- oder Ländergrenzen. Wie bei wissenschaftlichen Auseinandersetzungen üblich, schälen sich durch Verifikation und Falsifikation Grundpositionen heraus, die allgemein akzeptiert werden. So ist es anerkannt, dass es guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis widerspricht, Untersuchungsergebnisse zu fälschen, sich nur mit Argumenten einer Seite auseinanderzusetzen, oder eben zu plagiieren, weil die Erfahrung gelehrt hat, dass solche Praktiken für den wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisgewinn im Allgemeinen schädlich sind. An den Rändern dieser Regeln gibt es gewöhnlich gewisse Unschärfen, beispielsweise dazu, genau wann eine Paraphrase zum Plagiat wird. Zum letzten Punkt enthalten die hier diskutierten neuen Richtlinien der Hamburger Rechtswissenschaftlichen Fakultät eine Regel, nämlich Nr. 3. Der zufolge sind alle Paraphrasen als solche zu kennzeichnen. Es genügt also nicht, dass man irgendwo eine Fußnote zu dem paraphrasierten Text setzt. Vielmehr muss aus dem Text (z.B.: „Nach der Auffassung von Scheffler…“) hervorgehen, dass hier nicht nur auf eine Quelle verwiesen, sondern deren Inhalt übernommen wird. In den Worten der Richtline: „Die Veränderung einzelner Worte oder Halbsätze eines Textes bei der Übernahme entheben daher nicht von der Kenntlichmachung des Originals.“ Wer Paraphrasen solchermaßen kenntlich macht, muss dann – Ausnahme zu Regel 2 – keine Anführungszeichen setzen. Ich habe bisher unter den auf Vroniplag identifizierten Plagiaten in der Arbeit von Ah keines gefunden, das nach diesen Richtlinien nicht ebenfalls als Plagiat zu werten wäre. Es sind aber so viele, dass ich mir nicht alle daraufhin angesehen habe. Hier wäre - ganz im Sinne einer wissenschaftlichen Auseinandersetzung – ein dankbares Betätigungsfeld für alle, die meinen, dass Ah auf Vroniplag übel mitgespielt wird. PlagProf:-) 08:15, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Sicher ist es richtig eine Paraphrase mit den Worten „Nach der Auffassung von Scheffler…“ einzuleiten; aber welches Minimalkriterium reicht aus, damit die erwähnte Regel eingehalten wird? Eine Quellenangabe (Kenntlichmachung) am Ende eines Satzes - ohne ein vgl. - genügt meiner Ansicht nach. --79.250.236.250 10:12, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC)